memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Zyrvan
The Zyrvans are a largely populated species that live in a political entity known as the Zyrvan Conglomeration. The species is known for their advanced and superior physical and mental abilities and for their extremely complex culture. History The Zyrvans evolved from a primitive race known as the Klatan. The Klatan were doomed to death when their planet mysteriously began to freeze, but the mysterious species known as the Preservers saved the majority of the race. The Preservers then transplanted those Klatans onto a planet known as Zyrvos V. Over the years, the Zyrvans greatly advanced and evolved. Around the 1900s AD, the Zyrvans began to grow a vast interplanetary government known as the Zyrvan Conglomeration. One hundred years later they entered into their 400 Years Civil War that pitted each of Zyrvos' three continents against one another. This greatly stunted the Conglomeration's growth and kept them from making contact with the Federation. As of 2380, the Conglomeration is allied with the Federation. As of 2411, the Zyrvans plan to join the Federation. Culture, Religion and Government The Zyrvan culture is extremely intricate. The Zyrvan religion is polytheistic with thousands and thousands of gods and goddesses. It is known that these two emerged out of the great energy well from which the universe came. They call this Bcovysh, or Dayspring. The two most exalted, though, are the father and mother deity. The Father deity, Azaeylep, represents time and the Mother, Bkesh, represents space. Together, they progenated thousands of children, all representing different aspects of the universe. All of these deities reside in another dimensional, metaphysical realm called Vuthar. One Zyrvan, holding a hereditary title, is the selected Pontiff, or high priest, to the gods, operating as a medium between the world and Vuthar. The Zyrvans are also polygamous, a cultural rite acquired during the 400 Years Civil War in order to restore their population, since many males perished, as males were typically used as soldiers. In order for spouses to be recognized as being together, the male and female are tattooed on the back of their right shoulder as a symbol of unity. Each of the wives' tattoos is slightly different, but the husbands' is the combination of all of them. These values often times cause Zyrvans to be a part of a complex conflation between sensualism and asceticism. The Zyrvan language is extensively complicated. The Zyrvan alphabet has 900,000 consonants and 100,000 vowels. Syllables are different as well. The language was created out of the compilation of past languages of Zyrvos and was used in hopes of exact precision when it comes to speaking. Zyrvans also have been known for the music that originates from their people. While it is not typically pleasing to non-Zyrvans, musical ability is held in high regard among the people. Evolving from much simpler forms of music originating from every Zyrvan subculture, the Zyrvans have over 3000 types of instruments. Zyrvans believe in an extreme form of pacificism, a trait gained and reinstituted after the 400 Years Civil War. This rule is derived from their sacred text, though their text was often ignored during older times. It was not till after the war that official government strongly began enforcing doctrinal rules. In recent times, however, the Zyrvans have had to resort to self-defense regardless of their dogma. They derive their pacificist beliefs from an ancient proverb: "A man is better in losing his life than staining his soul in maintaining it." The Conglomeration is ruled by the Zyrvan Congress. Each planet has membership in the Congress and receives one representative. The head of the Congress is the T'Risaav, who holds more power than the Congress but is influenced by their decision and is responsible for putting their plans into action. Physiology and Biology The Zyrvan brain is divided into multiple parts and thus has the ability to think about numerous things at once. It is given the term "multi-conscious." Because of the large amount of activity in the brain, the Zyrvans can be trained to use telekinesis and telepathic and empathic abilities. The Zyrvan skin is yellow-golden in color and they have a vertical ridge on their head. They have parabolic crests on their forehead, down to their nose and leading to the back of the head. Their necks have scalish plates. The internal organs of a Zyrvan are double the number of the normal humanoid. They have two of almost every sort of organ (2 hearts, 4 lungs, 2 stomachs, etc.) found in a human. Homeworld The Zyrvan world, called Zyrvos, is a large world, possessing three continents, each densely populated. The land that is not populated is known by many to be some of the most beautiful jungle and prairie landscapes in the quadrant. During the 400 Years Civil War, much of the land was damaged, and then later repaired using the advanced Zyrvan technology. Category:Species